The present invention relates to a shaft seal device for a submersible motor.
Submersible motors have heretofore been furnished with a shaft seal device which employs lip type shaft sealing members. The shaft seal device, however, has had the disadvantage that it is unsatisfactory for maintaining a shaft sealing effect over a long term.